World Academy Teenager
by xXLadyDecemberXx
Summary: AU. The lives of mob leaders children aren't as glamorous as you'd think. Follow as the students of World Academy struggle with studies, teen drama and mob lords. It's not easy trying to pass school while fighting for the title of Best Gang Leader at the Academy. When families collide, their children who are expected to follow in their footsteps... (Full Summary inside) SYOC OPEN!
1. SYOC Open Form and Summary

**Hello loves! Lavendor Queen and I have decided that since it has been awhile since we've last updated and we've been having a lot of writers block that we're recasting and rewriting this story. We've already decided on the main plot idea as well as subplots, so we're a lot more prepared and focused then we were last time around. So here's our new shot at our SYOC!**

 **SYOC OPEN!**

 **Form will also be on my profile for copy/paste purposes.**

* * *

 **Title:** World Academy Teenager

 **Summary (Brief):**

Modern High-school AU. The lives of mob leaders children aren't as glamorous and simple as you'd think. Follow as the students of World Academy struggle with studies, teen drama and mob lords. It's not easy trying to pass school while fighting for the title of Best Gang Leader at the Academy to make their parents proud. When families collide, not only are the parents affected, but their lifestyles pass on to their children who are expected to follow in their footsteps. Who will come out on top? What will happen when love is involved with chaos? Will people Rise or Fall to the gangs of Axis and Allies? Take a look and find out.

* * *

 **Main Characters So Far- (Spots filled, 0/7 maybe 8)**

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN (Maybe)

 **Minor Characters So Far (0/4)-**

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

Spot OPEN

* * *

 **Rules**

 **1\. NO Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus**

 **2\. Review every chapter if you submit an Oc or your Oc will be removed. We only want active readers for this. If for some reason you won't be able to review some chapters, please give a reason why when you submit your Oc, over PM.**

 **3\. Submit Oc's over PM please. Oc's that are submitted in reviews will automatically be overlooked. ONLY PM.**

 **4\. You may be related to canon characters in some way.**

 **5\. If you read the rules please put "AWESOME SAUCE" in your submission form somewhere.**

 **6\. Please keep in mind that once you submit an Oc that as the author, any info can be changed. Though if that's the case we will alert you first and make sure that it's okay.**

 **7\. Flames and criticism are welcomed but not full blown. We appreciate any pointers and ideas as well.**

 **8\. Please be descriptive in your form!**

 **9\. This isn't first come first serve, so just because you submit first doesn't guarantee you a spot.**

 **10\. Please try to be unique, I don't want a bunch of the same type of characters. Females and males are both accepted!**

 _ **This story is co-authored by xXLadyDecemberXx and LavendorQueen.**_

 _ **Remember, please only send your Oc in a PM.**_

 **~OC Form~**

Full Name:

Nickname(Your Oc will be referred to this name a lot):

Age (15-19):

Grade/Year:

Gender:

Appearance(Face shape/Hair color & Style/Skin/Eye color & shape/Height/Weight/etc)(Be descriptive please):

Scars/Birthmarks/Piercings/Tattoos:

Character picture (I can also find one for you (Don't forget to add spaces in the link)):

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Gang (Axis or Allies):

Personality (Please be very descriptive, no listing traits. A minimum of six sentences, preferably a lot longer):

Clothing (What does your character like to wear? Please be very descriptive):

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

School activities you're involved in (student council, art, sports team, etc):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Past/History:

Social Class (Rich, poor or in between):

Family (Please be descriptive of each family member, include name, age, occupation, etc. You may be related to canon characters):

Friends (who do you think your OC would get along with?):

Enemies (People your OC might not like):

Relationships (Crushes/Loves/Ex etc. Who you want to be paired with? List options if so.):

Place of Residence (Describe home and location):

Clique (What is your social ranking? Popular, geek, jock, etc. You may have more than one):

Quotes (If you have any):

Character theme song (if any):

Story ideas (Can be overall or just for your character):

Anything else we need to know?:


	2. SYOC Open (Ocs accepted so far & Update)

**Title:**

World Academy Teenager

 **Summary:**

Modern High-school AU. The lives of mob leaders children aren't as glamorous and simple as you'd think. Follow as the students of World Academy struggle with studies, teen drama and mob lords. It's not easy trying to pass school while fighting for the title of Best Gang Leader at the Academy to make their parents proud. When families collide, not only are the parents affected, but their lifestyles pass on to their children who are expected to follow in their footsteps. Who will come out on top? What will happen when love is involved with chaos? Will people Rise or Fall to the gangs of Axis and Allies? Take a look and find out.

* * *

 **Hello loves, yes this is an update!**

 **We've received a lot of wonderful characters so far and I still have yet to look over a lot of forms, so keep sending them in! If you see that your character isn't on the list, don't fret, I still have to go through a lot of forms so you still have just as much of a chance as everyone else. We have about 4 to 6 spots left open in the main characters and 3 for the minor.**

 **Things to remember:**

 **-Only submit your form in a PM. Characters that are sent through reviews will automatically be overlooked.**

 **-READ THE RULES PLEASE!**

 **-Males are welcome too, you don't have to submit just ladies.**

 **-Yes, most of the characters of Hetalia are around the appropriate high school age, so they're mainly all teenagers.**

 **-If you have any questions, please feel free to pm me or submit it in a review.**

 **-Keep your characters interesting and unique! We want a range of characters, not just all goody-two-shoes or wild, sarcastic ones.**

 **Any further questions, do let me know!**

 **~LD**

 **NO MORE ITALIANS OR RUSSIANS! Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Main Characters So Far (Spots filled, 3/7 maybe 8)**_

 **1\. Aurora Ashton - Rainbow**

 **2\. The Artamova Twins - Fire and Ice**

 **3\. Sage Finch - Joan of Arc**

 **4\. Spot OPEN**

 **5\. Spot OPEN**

 **6\. Spot OPEN**

 **7\. Spot OPEN**

 **8\. Spot OPEN (Maybe)**

 ** _Minor Characters So Far (1/4)-_**

 **1\. Elena Kuro - Black**

 **2 .Spot OPEN**

 **3\. Spot OPEN**

 **4\. Spot OPEN**


	3. SYOC Open: Prologue

**Hello lovelies! _Lavendor Queen_ and I are happy to present an update! We wrote this prologue pretty quickly so hopefully there isn't too many mistakes! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes.**

 **This story will include punk!England, bisexual and flamboyant France (isn't he always lol?), hipster Canada, etc.**

 **We're still going through oc forms so if you don't see your character on** **here yet please give us time. Though, feel free to pm me.**

 **Yes, the SYOC is still OPEN, so submit away! Only in PM's please.**

 **-We need members for both the Allies and Axis.**

 **-Males are welcome**

 **-No more Italians and Russians please!**

 **-Keep your characters unique and interesting!**

 **-No more ocs with red eyes.**

* * *

 **Character lists so far ~**

 _ **Main Characters So Far (Spots filled, 4/7 maybe 8)**_

 **1\. Aurora Ashton - Rainbow -**

 **2\. The Artamova Twins - Fire and Ice - Allies**

 **3\. Sage Finch - Joan of Arc - Allies**

 **4\. Evelaine Francisca Lotus - Elaine - Allies**

 **5\. Spot OPEN**

 **6\. Spot OPEN**

 **7\. Spot OPEN**

 **8\. Spot OPEN (Maybe)**

 ** _Minor Characters So Far (1/4)-_**

 **1\. Elena Kuro - Black - Allies**

 **2 .Spot OPEN**

 **3\. Spot OPEN**

 **4\. Spot OPEN**

* * *

 **SYOC still Open**

* * *

 **World Academy Teenager**

 **Prologue**

It was late morning, close to lunch as the British teen walked down the familiar dirt path. His stomach growled and to make matters worse, the warm sun beamed down on him, attracting to his dark colored shirt and burning his pale skin, making him even more irritated. He had told himself countless times in the last few minutes to walk without delay, don't get distracted, and maybe, just maybe would he be home by lunch without another hitch.

Damn them, damn them all for making him waste his day being out in this filthy park.

His worn, favorite pair of black and white Converse paved the way to his destination, through the gate and along the tree line, past dog walkers and couples holding hands - one of the only neutral parts of Hetalia city.

The city itself bustled around him, cars honking, people chatting idly as they scurried down the sidewalks and across busy streets, the church bells in the ginormous cathedrals located all around the city chimed loudly, messing into the sounds already buzzing around. Everyone seemed to have some type of agenda on this Sunday morning, though the thick of things felt calm for once, almost quiet. Though, Arthur was alert.

He thumbed the iPhone in his pocket that was connected to his bulky headphones, music blasting through the speakers, yet the rhythmic guitar solo went unheard by the boy who had his eyes focused directly ahead of him, searching soundlessly for something as his legs worked accordingly.

It happened to be the very last day of summer vacation, the last few hours before he'd be back in a stuffy uniform among hell so naturally, he wanted to spend this day to himself, locked away in his bedroom, typing away on his laptop or reading something. But what was Arthur Kirkland doing out on a Sunday mid-morning, on this once in a lifetime last day of school before his notorious senior year? Hanging out with idiots, that's what. And you can bet your arse, he's not happy about it either, but this was important. These idiots were his, uhh, friends... Yes, disgusting term, I know, but they were a little more than that, they were his Allies, from birth.

When he had received the text earlier in a group chat, his first go to was to ignore it entirely, but as the obnoxious American kept on pestering and sending text after text of, " _Hey bitchface, answer us! unless ur 2 busy with the lotion & ur bestie lefty ;)_" England begrudgingly gave in with an infuriated yell and several paragraphs of colorful choice words. Everything about that dumb oath of a blonde drove him mad, made him want to punch his face in or smash him over the head with a guitar. Or, even one of his favorite hobbies, writing poetry about punching Alfred's face in or smashing him over the head with a guitar.

 _Stupid bloody American._

Any hope for a wonderful day was tossed out the window. Arthur had no other choice then to get out of his warm bed and get dressed.

"Ughhh... I hate my life." Arthur whined as he rose from his duvet and comforters, his dull green and blonde highlighted mop of hair standing up on end peaked out from the blankets first, then, he decided to take the plunge and rip the covers away and emerge from the cave of his bedroom. His breath hitched when the crisp morning air hit his bare skin. _Shit, shit shit, bloody bollocks, it's cold as fuck!_

Light barely made it through the microscopic cracks in his dark blinds and curtains, cascading the room in darkness and shielding the teen from the cities clutches below as he hopped around, arms circling his torso, as he stood in the middle of his room clad only in grey Calvin Klein underwear. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans he found on the floor and a band tee from his hamper, he forced his socked feet into some Converse and headed out of his parents surprisingly quiet two-floor apartment penthouse for Central Park.

The teen would look strange exiting such a lavish building to any regular passerby, with his washed out dyed hair, light eyeliner and piercings, like maybe he was robbing the place. He didn't quite fit in to be exact, the scruffy outlook suggested someone of a lower stature.

You had the stereotypical rich family, living it up like they owned the whole city, with the designer dresses and suits, jewelry and money everywhere. They lived well, that was an understatement; their home was beautiful and expensive, way more pricey than something of that size should be but that was the lifestyle. You put on your mask of perfectly polished thousand dollar clothes, primp hairstyle and gleaming bleached smile and fit in. You just pretend, like it's some play or movie and you're a starring role yet, in this production, if you miss a step it can cost you your life... You live in ignorance and false bliss for what? For the social aspect of course.

Arthur was used to people mistaking him for some kind of hoodlum that was a disgrace to his good family's name but that was beyond fine with him. Like his family had a good name…

He was used to following the rules, listening to everything his father told him, " _stay in line and everything will be fine._ " He'd always say. Well Arthur was done living the huge lie, he was free.

And finally, when Arthur turned fifteen, he ripped off his sweater vest and khaki dress pants and traded it all in for dip dyed tips, piercings, skinny jeans and the title of punk.

The seventeen year old self proclaimed 'punk' kept his eyes trailing ahead as he came around a corner, ignoring glances from a group of preteen girls crossing his path who whispered and giggled amongst themselves as they placed their hands to their mouths and move their heads closer together in some kind of way they dubbed secretive. Oh yes, Arthur _totally_ had _no idea_ what they were giggling about. He rolled his eyes.

 _Why did he agree to come out here again?_ He furrowed his bushy brows as his thinner bottom lip pushed itself out into a pout- a _dignified_ pout you twit!

Up ahead, he could begin to see the start of the duck pond everyone loved to push a certain American teen in. The destination they agreed to in the group text.

Four other people stood by it, said American with his feet planted on a nearby old, rickety park bench, with his hands on his jean clad hips and a large goofy grin on his face as he pretended in his head he was some king ruling the land. The others lingered around him, looking drained from Alfred's behaviour already. Canada's eyes were unwavering on his brothers form as an unsure frown made its way onto his pale face, knowing that any second his idiot brother would probably be falling into the murky water below or be body slammed by one of the group.

The hipster stood beside an annoyed Chinese teen, Yao, who was whining on to no one in particular about how he wanted to go home, as his ponytail and scarf blew in the wind, hitting him in the face, adding to his annoyance as he cursed to the sky in Chinese.

Ivan stood off to the side, leaning on a towering oaktree close to a nearby swingset full of unassuming children, watching in his calculating way. A cheerful smile adorned his face, much to the disgust of Francis, who looked up from his phone to shoot the Russian a bad look.

They were all here, everyone was accounted for. Sliding the headphones down the back of his head and resting them around his neck, Arthur turned off his music and decided to announce his arrival.

"Well good morning to you all, how has the idiot been? Tiring I hope." He said casually, yet loud enough to declare his presence as he moved to stand a few feet away from the group.

"IGGY! YOU'RE HERE!"

Alfred screeched at the top of his lungs from his spot, gaining everyone's attention as he jumped off the bench, landing with his sneakers in a pile of mud, though he was oblivious to this as he ran towards the other. Arthur chuckled to himself as the buffoon bounded towards him but felt his face slowly fall as he realized that an elderly couple who happened to be passing along the walkway was unfortunately in Alfred's path.

"No, Alfred wait-!" Arthur screeched out as he held a hand up to detor the younger blonde to no avail as England flinched at the scene before him.

They both tried to move as quickly as their frail legs would carry them, eyes wide like a baby deer as Alfred crashed through them, making Matthew scream in horror, Arthur shield his eyes, and China almost faint. The old man fell backwards into a shrub, shrieking about his toupee as his sweater rode up over his head, and the woman landed face first in a flower patch in the opposite direction.

Matthew threw a hand over his mouth for a second in shock before he bend down to quickly assist the two along with Francis, who was at the hipsters side in a millisecond, searching through the bushes for a brunette hairpiece, much to the blonde's distaste.

Alfred seemed to not even realize what had happened and was grinning even more now that Arthur had arrived and waved his arms in the air like a hyperactive 10 year old as he ran in the direction of the other teen, knocking some little kids frisbee out of the air.

Arthur sighed deeply, evening his heart rate as he gave the other a halfhearted glance and a small shake of his head. Oh what a morning this has been already...

Arthur and Alfred were definitely an odd sight in the middle of Central Park. Arthur, with his two toned hair, piercings and dark clothing, being embraced by the wall that was Alfred Jones, star quarterback of Hetalia's American football team that was covered in a bright hoodie. Anyone that didn't know the two in this city would probably assume that they were in a scuffle rather than a 'bro' hug.

"You idiot," Arthur laughed as Alfred patted the back of Arthur's shoulder then pulled away, they both shared a smirk, cerulean blue clashing with emerald green in a silent conversation only the two old friends understood. Turning to face the rest of the Allies, Arthur noted that the elderly couple were long gone, so this time it was just a really close call. The two approached the group and everyone else said their own greetings as Francis sat back down on the bench Alfred had just stood on while crossing his legs over each other, proceeding to shove his phone in the pocket of his white jeans then pick lint off of his button up.

"I'm assuming something has or will be happening soon, I suppose then if we're all here." Arthur asked as he crossed his arms, causing everyone to turn serious. Francis looked up from his shirt, and China frowned deeply in thought, all eyes then turning to the one in the group who summoned them all here.

"I got some info off Elena, apparently there's rumors that the Axis are going to attack a month or two after school starts. She isn't too sure, but she wants us to keep our guards up and act like we don't know." Alfred said, his voice holding a tone of authority, the ten year old in him long gone. Elena was an important asset to the Allies, so her word was valid and that meant they needed to be alert. The sounds of the park atmosphere around them slowly faded away as they all took on a different light.

Francis unfolded his legs and placed his arms on them, leaning forward before he began to speak with his thick french accent, "I 'ave 'eard the same thing as well Alfred. I've began to make a plan, see if we can gather more allies while keeping an eye on the Axis and their people..." He faded off as they all turned to look at the fashionably dressed frenchman, the russian and chinese teens both narrowing their eyes suspiciously.

Yao and Ivan already didn't trust Francis, so this wasn't any different. The haughty chinese teen gave an audible snort and shook his head in disdain as Francis sneered in his direction, then flipped his wavy hair over his shoulders..

"Da? You have? Then tell us silly french boy, how do you plan to do that?" Ivan gave his creepy smile at the flamboyant blonde, his aura making the other teens shiver slightly. Even Alfred took a noticeable step back.

"I'm planning a party with Antonio and Gilbert. We have one every year at the start and end of the school year, so It wouldn't even seem suspicious if we held one." Francis spoke as he rose his nose in the air poshly, sitting up straight and proper with a 'humph'. Yao, after a moment's thought, nodded in agreement, his plan did sound convincing. It might actually work.

"That is very true. No one would be suspicious if you idiots had one of your stupid little parties. Honestly, someone will most likely become extremely drunk and will tell someone everything about the potential threat." Yao said, his arms moving to fold over his chest, making his long sleeves dangle in the wind.

Alfred closed his eyes and gave a large sigh, drawing the attention of everyone towards him.

The american opened his eyes again, arms folding over his chest as well. "Well, that's a good idea and everything, but where does the hero come into this?" Alfred then puffed out his chest and gave an award winning grin as he pointed to thumbs at himself.

At this question, it made everyone sweatdrop at him before the british teen smacks him round the head.

"You bloody idiot! You'll be at the party like the rest of us gathering information and allies." Arthur glared at the fellow blonde, a scowl prominent on his face.

"The rest of us? You mean, you're going to somehow get people on our side? Look at you, you're not quite that approachable, bruh!" Alfred gestured to the other's appearance, before busting out laughing at the thought of the other being, dare he say- _pleasant_. The taller bent at the waist, slapping his knees like some kind of maniac as he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

England gasped before he pulled his fists out his pockets and took a menacing step forward. "Approachable? How dare you! At least if someone approaches me, they won't have to worry about getting food spat on them unlike when they go to you, you disgusting pig."

Francis began to grin in amusement, Matthew shaking his head at the pair while, Yao rubs his temples as a headache begins to form the arguing duo.

Alfred's victorious smile slowly started to fade as Arthur's words processed through his mind, he then glared down at the shorter teen.

"It's funny that you say that because even though I might be a 'disgusting pig', I still have more friends than you because I'm not fake." The taller blonde gruffed out as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose ever so slightly, giving his blue eyes a crazed glint. He started to square his shoulders and beef himself up, something he only did when he felt a threat and was about to throw a punch.

Ivan quietly began to giggle, covering his mouth with his hand as Yao turned and began to walk away, not wanting to get involved while mutter 'Aiyah' under his breath. Canada's grip tightened on the back of the park bench anxiously, waiting for the other to blow up.

"Excuse me? Fake? I'll have you fucking know that I am not fake. I am finally starting to act the way I should have instead of pretending to be something I'm not, you bloody wanker." Arthur bit out every syllable as he begun stepping towards Alfred, sizing him up as he glared at him, a scowl prominent on his reddening face as his eyes glazed over in pure rage.

America moved his head to the side, popping his neck then locked his jaw into place. He was breathing harder, as if he'd just ran a marathon, and the veins in his neck started to show a bit. Alfred slowly rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows, then licked his dry lips.

Alfred and Arthur fought often, that wasn't anything new to the Allies, they'd brawl it out then be the best of friends the next second. Though, a mob fight wasn't something you wanted to start or be apart of, this was different. The two might fight over stupid friend stuff, but things that involved their group, with everyone high on end and anxious, running two hundred a minute was a disaster. Someone would have to lose and it would result in serious damage.

Their act wasn't something they brought up, no one would mention Arthur's rebellious state or question his loyalty to the Allies and no one would push Alfred over the edge. Sure, they'd try to get to the point, mess around and piss America off, but they left it there, not quite over the cliff, just a step behind.

A group of children playing tag close by stop dead in their tracks, turning to stare over at the scene. Even the kids that had been swinging on the swingset had run off.

Sensing the tension, they debated whether to back away or stay put. Children weren't stupid, they knew if it was more than a regular fight between teenage boys, but they couldn't quite decipher this. But as Alfred moved forward, his nose lightly brushing the other boy's, they took off, sprinting as fast as they could away from the pond, except one.

A small boy, tanned skin and dark eyes, around the age of eight stood silently by himself. Curiously observing the situation, his hands had fallen to the sides of his shorts, a forgotten ball at his feet. The dark haired boy quickly realized who he was looking at and dashed to hide behind a nearby tree, and using his expert skills in climbing that he learnt from his escape artist brothers, he climbed the tree and watched from above as he examined the five people below.

"Let me get this straight, are you callin' me fake now? Are you sayin' I'm pretending to be something I'm not, little man?" Alfred moved to push the other, glaring so fiercely, leaving no room for comprehension, he couldn't be calmed down now. Alfred, in his angered state had already assumed the worst, jumping to conclusions.

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion, what the bloody hell was this idiot thinking? Since when did he imply that Alfred was fake? Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he noticed he was right in the bank of the pond. All Alfred had to do, was give him one last shove and Arthur would be head diving into the filthy pond filled with ducks. Pushing Alfred back a little with as much strength he could muster with his skinny arms, the Brit moved away from the pond and circled round the American much to the larger boys confusion.

"I swear you must be some sort of bloody idiot." And with that,he gave a huge push to the muscled teen and watched as his body flailed around then fell into the shallow murky water, a splash created as the ducks screeched in fright, flapping their wings to get away from the intruder as Alfred splashed around.

Smirking, the blonde teen turned and began walking off, the Russian following after as Francis gave a hoot of his weird 'Hon-hon-hon' laugh and walking to the panicking canadian, tugging him by the arm away from the infuriated american.

Alfred sat all alone in the lake, save for the angry ducks of course, as he pouted and yelled after the group. Onlookers passed, staring and laughing as the sad blonde screeched to himself.

"Hey guys! Wait -guys! Come baaack! Hey, don't leave me. Guys?... OH MY GOD, THE DUCKS ARE ATTACKING ME AGAIN! GUYS -AHHHH!"

After the coast was clear, the forgotten child climbed back down the branches of the tree, leaping with ease back to the earth then skipped back down the crowded path towards the iron gate. Then, turning on his heels, he gleefully smirked to himself.


	4. Final Character list

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for such a long wait, but now we're finally ready to get started. The final characters are chosen but keep in mind, if you aren't an active reader/reviewer then your character WILL BE REMOVED AND REPLACED with someone who will read me review. We ONLY WANT ACTIVE READERS.

I have a huge surprise for you guys thanks to the incredible and fantastic _**HetaHakaiTea**_ but you are all going to have to wait! Thanks again love, you're the best!

My co-author and I will probably be starting a tumblr or something connected to this so you guys can keep up to date on the outfits, clubs and hangouts, characters, etc content that'll be in this story.

Thanks again to everyone who submitted a character and we'll try to have the first chapter out within this week sometime. Though with this being said, my co-author and I live very far apart but we'll make the time difference work. We're excited to get this show on the road so watch out for the update and please read and review!

Remember, only active readers for this or we will replace your Oc.

* * *

 **Final Character List**

Aurora Ashton - Rainbow

Artamova Twins - Fire and Ice (Lily, The Cold Blade, Azura, Sonya, Fire, Fiery Heart)

Sage Finch - Joan of Arc

Evelaine Francisca Lotus - Elaine

Autumn Shea Laurinaitis - Autumn

Qiukui Zhang 秋葵 张 - Qiu

Elias Philipp Abendroth - N/A

Elena Kuro - Black

Alyssa Marie Renard - Alcie


End file.
